When Dragons Collide
by MistressAva
Summary: Tori is a young mage, the Water Dragon Slayer, to be exact. Follow her as she joins Fairy Tail and gets into all sorts of trouble with the rest of the slayers. A team made up of only slayers? What could possibly go wrong? Several crack pairs, rated M for language, adult situations, Lemons, and all sorts of other depravity.. Please, reviews and input are very welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Torianna Syltar

Water Dragon Slayer 3rd generation

Suijin (Water Dragon)

July 7, 777 disappeared

14 years ago

6 years old when he left

No exceed yet

Cut Throat (nickname)

never joined a guild, made money taking odd jobs. Several assassin style jobs

Signature moves (that she shows everyone)

Water Magic (not as good as Juvia, for obvious reasons)

Ice Make magic (not as good as Grey or Lyon, for obvious reasons)

*can only use them because of her Water Dragon Slayer powers, and only uses them to hide the fact that she is a dragon slayer. She uses them to coat her blades, to make her self more effective in battle

Telepathy

Signature moves (Water Dragon Slayer moves)

Water Dragon Roar

Water Dragon Iron Fist

Water Dragon Claw

Water Dragon Tidal Wave *

Water Dragon Wing Attack

Dragon Scream (a scream that adds a dragon roar, letting other Dragon Slayers know that the one who released it is in trouble, and there is danger near)

Skin color : caramel

eye color : Emerald

Hair color : Purplish black : knee length

Height : 5' 1"

Weight : 105lbs

Age : 20

Disclaimer! I do not, although I wish with everything I have that I did, own Fairy Tail or any of the named characters from it. That glory belongs to the amazing Hiro Mashima. This story, and any original characters within, do belong to me. :)

 _ **Tori's POV**_

The wind whipped through her hair as she ran. At this point, it was all she could do. The dark guild mages had blocked her magic, somehow. She knew that if they caught her, she was dead. So, even though her lungs were burning, and her muscles felt like they were on fire, screaming every time she moved, she kept running. She could hear the cackling of the Black Lotus mages as they gave chase. She knew they were closing in. Closer. Closer.

She sensed...something...familiar...up ahead. She couldn't place it though. As she ran, she tried to search her brain for what was so familiar, until she crested a hill, and it hit her. Magnolia. It stretched before her, a place she had only ever dreamed of coming. At the very top of the hill, she could see it. Fairy Tail. The guild she was trying to find. She had seen them at the GMG earlier in the year. The guild that won. The guild who welcomed everyone. The guild with other slayers. Slayers like herself. And there it was. Right in front of her. And just out of her reach, for as she crested the hill, one of the Black Lotus guild members caught up with her and grabbed her roughly.

"Gotcha!" he sneered. As he slammed her down on the ground, she let out a Dragon Scream. Maybe, just maybe, the other Slayers would hear her. Maybe...that was her last thought as the dark mage slammed her head into the ground, and the darkness claimed her. As she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, she screamed a mental plea for help, hoping against hope that someone would rescue her...

 _Please. Please save me. Please...someone...anyone...help...me..._

 _ **Flashback**_

"Suijin!" she cried out happily. "I was wondering where you you went! I thought you left me for ever and ever!" Her dark, emerald green eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she ran to her father, or rather, the large Water Dragon who was raising her, and threw her small arms around his neck.

"Silly child" The dragon rumbled, softly chastising the small girl. "You honestly believe that I am comfortable leaving you by yourself? You would die within a day." He scoffed, but the softness in his eyes gave away how he really felt about the small human girl. Her eyes, however, narrowed angrily, even though she knew he was joking. She pulled back, eyes blazing, and leveled her rather impressive glare at him. He threw his head back, laughing at her expression. That, of course, only made her more angry, and she huffed at him before turning from him, settling her glare onto...something...in the distance. She felt his magic pulse behind her, but it was too late to react. His Water Dragon Roar hit her right in the chest, flinging her body a good 20 feet away before she hit a tree and dropped to the ground. "What have I told you about turning your back on an opponent?!" The dragon roared angrily at her. "Never, never turn your back. Be aware of your surroundings at all times! How many times must I go over this?!" His eyes narrowed and he growled at the small girl.

She looked up from where she lay crumpled on the ground, rage coloring her vision red. She felt a snarl of her own building in her throat, but forced it down. She knew better, and yet she let the dragon get under her skin. She took a deep breath, counting down from 15 as she held it. _5...4...3...2...1..._ Then, standing up in a flash, she looked up at the dragon and yelled out **"Water Dragon Iron Fist!"** as she launched herself at his surprised face. She connected solidly, and smirked as she felt him stumble backwards. She landed lightly on the ground, feeling her chest heave slightly as she struggled to control her breathing. Suijin shook off the attack and snaked his head back towards her, a snarl on his lips. He stopped less than 6 inches from her face, holding her gaze. Then his lips curled in a smirk, and he nudged her gently with his head. "Well done child. I honestly was not expecting such a response. Although it gives me some measure of comfort, knowing that I have at least taught you something..." And he chuckled. She looked into his eyes, watched him laugh, and then she launched herself at him, grabbing his head in her arms and hugging tightly. "I love you Suijin. Don't ever leave me, ok?"

He smiled softly, and purred into her small frame. "I promise child. I will never leave you. I will always be with you." As she released him and curled into his side for the night, he waited until she was asleep before allowing his smile to reveal his sadness. The day was coming. Far quicker than he liked. The day was coming when he would pour the rest of his essence into a lacrima, and implant it in the small girl. Then he would die. He hadn't lied...he would be with her forever...just not in the way either of them wanted. As he looked down as the small girl, curled up at his side, he draped his wing over her to keep her warm and safe, and gently nuzzled her hair. "I love you Torianna. So very much. Please, don't hate me for what must be done. I promise that I WILL always be with you...just not the way you think. But this is what must be done, and the time is coming. Soon. I just hope that I have trained you well enough that you will be able to embrace your destiny...the world has great things in store for you."

 _ **Fast forward to the year 791 (Grand Magic Games)**_

She wound her way through the crowd, flinching a bit at all of the people. She could sense the magic radiating off of the mages here. So many mages in one place! Her head felt like it was on a swivel...she couldn't look at everything fast enough. She smiled a bit as she saw families interacting. Fathers holding their children above the crowd, so they could see what was going on. She felt the familiar pang of sadness and pain as she thought of her own father...Suijin. _14 years. Its been 14 years since you left me. "_ _ **I did not leave you child. You know that."**_ _Yea yea I know. You said you would always be with me. And you are. But..._ Her eyes misted over a bit as she touched the scar on the side of her face. _But I cant hug you. I cant fight you. I cant...I miss you Suijin._ _ **"I know child. I know. But you know why I did it. We have had this discussion before. And I am still here. I always will be. I made you that promise, and I intend to keep it."**_ She smiled, weaving her way deftly through the large crowd, until she reached the side of the arena where the games were being held. "Thank you, Suijin." she whispered quietly, so that no one else could hear her.

She watched the games with interest. She had Suijin had decided that it was time for her to consider joining a Magic Guild. She had been a solo mage for too long. As much as she had come to value and appreciate her solitude and privacy, it was a lonely life. One that she didn't want anymore. As they watched, she looked on in surprise as she counted... _1...2...3 and 4...5...6...7?! 7 Dragon Slayers?!_ She and Suijin were both surprised at the number. Two, a Light Dragon Slayer and a Shadow Dragon Slayer, were part of a guild called Sabertooth. It looked like a very promising guild. However, the more she watched, the more her focus trained in on the one called Fairy Tail. They had the remaining 5 Slayers, and not only were they (the guild, not just the slayers) powerful and resourceful, but they were caring, loving, fun...almost like a family. She smiled to herself as she watched them. _Hey Suijin?_ _ **"Yes child..."**_ _I think I want to try to join that guild there. The one called Fairy Tail._ _ **"I was just thinking the same thing little one. I think they would be good for you. You have been on your own for too long. You need to be around people again. Make friends. Fall in love..."**_ _Hush yourself ya big lizard. Don't even talk about that. You know as well as I do how difficult a Dragon Slayer in heat is...UGH!_ She glared slightly as her dragon chuckled darkly in her head. _**"Yes I do...but look. There is another female Slayer down there, albeit a bit young, and 4 male Slayers...all of an acceptable age...in Fairy Tail. I'm sure they would know how to handle you in heat..."**_ She could feel his smirk as her gaze traveled over the male slayers below. Her face turned a soft shade of pink at her Dragon's words. "Shut up ya dumb lizard" she muttered to herself. At his silent mirth, she felt her cheeks tinge a darker shade of red.

She watched the rest of the games quietly, and made up her mind when Fairy Tail was declared the winner. She would travel to Magnolia and request to join the guild. Her heart felt lighter than it had in years. She smiled to herself, and began to travel.

 _ **Fast forward to Current timeline (earlier in the week)**_

Tori knew that this was a bad idea. Really really bad idea, and Suijin agreed with her. But in her travels, she had learned of a dark guild called Black Lotus, who was kidnapping, raping, and killing young women. They traveled around a lot too, so they were really hard to catch and track down. Several of the guilds in the area had already sent teams out to try to apprehend them, but to no avail. She was nearing Magnolia, with Fairy Tail, when she caught a whiff of fear and blood coming from...somewhere fairly close by. "Shit" she muttered to herself. "Well, Suijin, it looks like I found Black Lotus..." _**"I know what you are thinking, child, and DONT DO IT."**_ "Well, I cant very well just let them be! You taught me better than that, ya dumb, overgrown lizard!" She realized she was talking out loud, to herself, and was instantly glad there was no one else on the road. The smell of blood was getting stronger as she walked, tinged with fear and drenched with pain. "God damnit! I cant just leave her there!" and with that, she took off. _**"If you are going to run off on this fool's errand, I suggest slowing down and using stealth and brains to rescue the girl, instead of running yourself right into a trap."**_ he snorted with derision. As much as she wanted to disagree with him, she nodded shortly, slowing from her headlong run to a silent walk, slightly crouched. She let her body slip into the shadows, her clothing helping her to blend in with the trees.

She wore black leather, with several straps. While it did show off several patches of skin, in the forest it helped her to blend in with the light shining through the trees. Her emerald eyes were alert and bright, and her dark makeup helped her creamy pale skin blend in better. Her waist long, dark blackish purple hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, drifting down her back. She allowed her dragon instincts to take over, letting her move silently and stealthily towards the smell. Her nostrils flared as she got closer. There was more than one woman, and their heartbeats were getting weaker by the second. She stopped for a minute, letting her hearing and nose take over, as she searched the area. She couldnt hear or smell any enemies nearby, so she threw caution to the wind and rushed into the clearing towards the women. As she got closer, she counted a total of 5 women laying on the ground, bleeding profusely. She gasped at the extent of the damage that had been done to their bodies. One look was all it took to realize there was nothing anyone could do for them. And then it clicked. This was a trap. And she had willingly walked into it.

As she whirled, creating twin daggers made of ice, she heard the laughter. It was dark, cold, and malicious, and it sent chills skittering through her body. _Shit shit shit shit!_ Her eyes widened slightly as she saw 4 mages step out from their hiding spots. _How did I not notice them? How could I not smell them? Or hear them?_ And then it hit her. The blood. The five women. It was all a trap set specifically for a Dragon Slayer. It soon hit her that only one of the women had a heartbeat. She simply figured the other heartbeats were coming from the other bodies, when in fact they had been coming from her attackers. _Shit fuck!_ Her lips curled, and a feral growl rippled from her throat. The men before her just laughed. She started backing away, keeping her eyes on the 4. She sensed a flare of magic behind her, and dodged to the right just as a rune was cast at her, trying to lock her in a cage. At that, her inner beast roared and took over. Her eyes slitted, her fangs elongated, and she charged.

 _ **Fast forward to Current Day**_

It had been a battle for survival all week long. After taking out the 4 that tried to trap her, she realized that she was now a target, and being hunted. She continued moving west, towards Magnolia, in the hopes that she could get there before something bad happened, but it had turned into a race. Her racing to get to Magnolia, and the dark guild, who she had learned called themselves the Black Lotus, racing to capture and kill her. Her clothes were dirty and torn, her body badly beaten and bloody. But she fought. She fought to survive. To live her life how she wanted to. Then, just as she could see her dream within reach, so close, she felt it slipping through her fingers. So, even with the fear of revealing herself as a Dragon Slayer, she released a powerful Dragon Scream, and as her mind slipped into unconsciousness, she reached out with her telepathy, hoping to reach someone, anyone, at the guild of her dreams, that might be able to come rescue her. And then her world went black.

 _ **Current Day Cobra POV**_

Cobra knew something was going to happen today. He just knew it. He woke up tense, and stressed, and had a harder time than usual tuning out people's thoughts. He arrived at the guild hall pissed and uptight, and the other slayers couldn't help but notice the change in him. As the group leader, Laxus pulled all of the Slayers aside, Cobra included, to have a private conversation. "Alright Bleach Brain. What the fuck has you all riled up this morning?" Laxus glared at the Poison Dragon Slayer. "First you storm into the guild like you were gonna rip someone's head off, then you yell at Kinana and Mira. What the fuck is wrong with you today?" Cobra growled low in his throat, but didn't challenge the Lightning Dragon Slayer outright. The others, Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu, all nodded in agreement with Laxus.

"Yea man, what the hell?" asked Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer munched on some spare iron as they talked. "I've never seen you this uptight before." Natsu smirked and asked "What's the matter Bleach Brain? Someone piss in your cheerios this morning? Wanna fight it out?" Wendy turned around and smacked the Fire Dragon Slayer in the back of the head. "Seriously you guys? Come on. Give Cobra a break! Maybe he's just having a bad day..." The young Sky Dragon Slayer glanced up at him and smiled shyly. He smiled back and ruffled her blue hair. "Thanks Pipsqueak. But seriously you guys. Something is going down today. I can feel it. Even the air feels funny. Like...I don't really know what. But I can tell something is going to happen." At that, all joking fell away and they got serious very quickly. He explained, as best he could, what he was feeling, and when it had started.

"How the hell are we supposed to know whats going to happen?" Natsu complained. "If something is going to happen, I wanna be there when it does, not just hear about it later!" Everyone laughed at that, but they all silently agreed with him. After Cobra mentioned it, the could all feel the change in the air. Something big was coming. Cobra volunteered to walk scout the edges of the town, to see if he could hear anything coming through the thought waves. They all agreed to patrol the town outskirts, and each took a communication lacrima with them to contact the others. As they were leaving, Laxus stopped and filled in Master Makarov with the details. "I promise I will let you know what we find, Gramps. It's just, we all have a really bad feeling about this, and we need to be out there." Of course the master gave his blessing, asking them all to just be careful.

At that moment, as they were preparing to leave the guild hall, a scream filled the air and silenced everyone. To the non slayers, it sounded like a giant beast screaming in rage or pain. To the Slayers, however, they heard it for what it was. A Dragon Scream. The Dragon Slayer magic hit them like a punch to the gut. The sound was heart wrenching. Just after the scream, everyone heard the plea clearly, like the young woman was whispering it directly into their ears. _Please. Please save me. Please...someone...anyone...help...me..._ "Telepathy?" The question echoed around the guild hall a few times as people tried to wrap their minds around what just happened. All except for the Slayers. Their instincts kicked in as soon as the scream faded from their ears. In mutual agreement, they took off at a dead run for the source of the sound. _One of our own is in trouble. We have to help her!_ Cobra heard his own thoughts echoed back from the other 4 slayers as they raced through Magnolia, making a beeline for the hill on the edge of town. It didn't matter to any of them that they had no idea who this Slayer was, or what she was doing in Magnolia. All that mattered at that time was rescuing her. They could ask the important questions later.

As they drew closer to the hill, they could smell her. Her scent was soft and warm, yet wild and powerful all at the same time. Lavender and honey made up the majority of it, followed by the scent of rain and the ocean. One thought echoed in all 5 minds at the same time. _Water Dragon Slayer_. They raced up the hill, just in time to see a group of 30 or so mages, clearly from a dark guild. They quickly realized that this was the dark guild who had been kidnapping, raping, and killing the young women from the neighboring towns. And then, the smell of blood hit. It filled the air, almost choking them. How one person could survive with that much blood loss... All 5 of them went into attack mode. Gajeel was the first to notice the young girl lying unconscious in the center of the circle. He and his dragon roared at the same time, and he launched himself at the Black Lotus guild members. The others quickly followed his lead. Cobra looked up, catching some stray thoughts, and smirked. The rest of the guild had recovered from the shock of someone projecting thoughts into their brains, and were quickly on their way, murder on their minds. He laughed out loud as his nakama stormed through town, one thought blasting again and again. _Protect her. Protect the girl. She needs help. We have to protect her!_ He shook his head with a grin on his face. Fairies were not to be messed with. This dark guild would find that out the hard way. The girl they were attacking had specifically requested help from the Fairy Tail guild. Attacking her was paramount to attacking Fairy Tail, especially this close to the guild hall. He and the other Dragon Slayers were locked in vicious combat with the Black Lotus mages when the rest of the guild showed up, and jumped into the fray. The fight turned one sided very quickly, and the Black Lotus guild was no more.

Wendy was panting slightly as the battle ended, but as soon as she could, she sprinted to the side of the young female mage. She gasped in horror as she stared down at the damage. The young woman looked to be more cuts than clean skin. It looked like they had been in the process of flaying her skin from her body. There was so much blood! She bit back a scream as she continued to assess the damage. The other slayers quickly joined her, snarling and hissing at the sight of that much blood. Her eyes filled, and overflowed, with tears as she looked up at the guild. "I...I...I think..." Her breath caught, and her bottom lip trembled. "I think I'm going to need Porlyusica. Please, someone, go get her. Please..." A couple mages nodded and rushed off to get the frightening pink haired healer to come to the guild hall. Wendy knelt down next to the unconscious woman and let her magic pour into her body. She searched out and found the worst of the wounds, almost crying out at some of the cuts. It looked like one of the mages had taken a butcher knife, shoved it into her abdomen in several places, and then twisted it. Her stomach turned at the extent of the damage, but she forced her hands to steady, and continued healing as much of the major damage that she could. "I'm so so sorry" she whispered over and over. The rest of the guild watched until the young Sky Dragon Slayer was almost dizzy from effort, and then Erza stepped forward and pulled the young girl away. When she started to fight, she simply whispered in her ear "It's ok Wendy. It's ok. You've done all you can. You did great. She's going to be ok". Wendy choked back her sobs, but as Erza continued to comfort her, she couldn't hold them back any more, and wailed in anguish. Laxus stepped up to the sleeping girl, scooped her up as gently as he could, wincing when he jostled her a bit too much and a soft cry escaped her lips, and then used his lightning to teleport them to the infirmary, where Porlyusica was waiting.

He placed her down on one of the beds as carefully as possible, and stepped back for Porlyusica to move in and do her work. As the healer worked, he could feel the horror rolling off her body. "Honestly, child, I'm not sure how you are still alive." She murmured to the girl in front of her. "So much blood loss...how are you still breathing?" Laxus flinched at that. He heard the rest of the guild file in, and the slayers make their way up the stairs, led by the master. He cleared his throat, garnering the attention of the pink haired healer. "Um...Porlyusica? Master Makarov and the other Slayers would like to come in, if that's ok?" She rolled her eyes and sighed, but nodded softly. "I hate humans. And its going to be awfully crowded in here. But yes. They may come in. This poor soul needs all the support she can get right now." He knew the others could hear them, but he directed a thought at Cobra anyway. _She says you guys are good. Come on in._

 _ **Tori's POV**_

Tori slept fitfully, sometimes crying out in pain that she couldn't escape. She tried so many times to wake up, but the dark always dragged her back down. During her periods of slight awareness, she could always sense people around her, near her, touching her. Every time someone touched her, her nerves would burn, and she would cry out, then the dark would return. She had no idea how much time had passed. All she knew was that she hurt. Everywhere. Slowly, the light stayed longer, the dark began receding, and she tried to claw her way to consciousness. Finally, she was able to flicker her eyelids a bit, but slammed them shut again quickly in pain. It seemed as though that was the catalyst though, setting off a chain reaction in her body. An explosion of pain hit her head, as a migraine settled in, and then her stomach decided that the pain was too much, and tried to forcefully expel everything in it, which, as it so happens, was nothing, but it still caused her to roll to the edge of the bed and retch, and then scream in pain as her wounds, still not healed, pulled and tore. She felt hands on her body, and the buzzing of voices, as they tried to force her back down on the bed. She started to fight, struggling for freedom in a panic, when something soft was pushed into her face, causing her to relax almost instantly. As her mind started to slip back into the darkness, she heard someone thanking someone named Lucy, who in turn thanked someone named Aries. She smiled sleepily, remembering the beautiful blonde Celestial Mage from the games. It hit her then, all sleep gone from her brain in an instant. If Lucy, Fairy Tail's Celestial Mage was here, then that meant that they had heard her. That, or she was dreaming. Or dead. All three seemed like viable options at the moment.

Her eyes cracked open once more, slower this time. It took some time for the fuzziness in her vision to clear a bit, when she felt small, soothing hands on hers. She turned her head to the side a bit, and saw the small blue haired Slayer, holding her hands and pushing magic into her. She felt the pain ease as the young girl worked her magic. She squeezed the young girl's hands slightly, trying to thank her and get her attention at the same time. She sensed movement in the room, and she felt her body panic. Her whole body tensed in defense mode, even though it made her whimper in pain, eyes blurring with the tears the pain brought. The young girl looked up, eyes lighting up as she noticed her awareness. "Guys! She's awake!" She squealed excitedly. The movement she sensed moved towards the little girl, and, moving into her line of sight, she saw the rest of the slayers standing there, watching her intently, concern in their eyes. She felt another whimper rising as the pain started to come back, and the young mage beside her pushed more healing magic into her. Tori could feel the pain easing once again, and she turned her head to face the little slayer. _Thank you._ She thought softly at the little girl. The young girl, she remembered her name was Wendy, gasped and stared at her. She heard a soft chuckle from one of the other slayers, and she glanced up slowly. The Poison Dragon Slayer, Cobra, smiled at her and chuckled again. Tori smiled back softly, and then sent them all a message using her telepathy. _Thank you. All of you. Thank you._ Their eyes widened in shock, then they all looked at her and smiled. "Of course!" "You're welcome!" "Glad to see your back among the living!" Their voices blended in with each other, melding into one happy sound in her mind. She smiled a bit wider, allowing the tears to well up in her eyes and spill over. There was only one thought running through her mind, and it filled her heart as the darkness reached up to claim her once more. _Home. That's what this feels like. It feels like home._ She caught sight of Cobra's nod to her, just as her eyes began to close. As she drifted off to sleep, she felt a small smile settle on her lips. _Home._

 _ **Laxus' POV**_

The girl had been out for almost 10 days now. She woke up once, around day 5, and they were all relieved. He couldn't help but replay that day over and over in his head, as he knew the other slayers were doing also. Erza, Lucy, and Mira had all been in the room at the time, but decided to let the slayers talk to her when she awoke. The fear they had smelled on her was still burned in all of their memories. And the pain...it had been strong enough that they themselves had almost gotten sick from it. After she fell back to sleep, and Wendy healed her periodically, she slept more peacefully than the first 5 days. He let his mind take him back to that day, thinking about everything that had happened. The small cuts had healed fairly quickly with Wendy's magic, and they were all able to see how beautiful she was. Her hair was at least knee length, and a beautiful blackish purple that shimmered in the sunlight. Her eyes...her eyes were the most stunning shade of emerald green he had ever seen. And he knew the others agreed with him on that, as they had said as much after she fell back to sleep. From what he could tell, from picking her up, she couldn't be taller than 5'1", and definitely didn't weigh more than 100-110 lbs tops. Her skin was a wonderful creamy caramel color, and looked so soft. There was a small scar along her hairline that even Wendy's magic couldn't heal though, and they all had an idea what it was from. Dragon Lacrima. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he didn't sense any Dragon Slayer magic coming from her.

At that thought, he swept a glance around the room, catching each of the other slayer's eyes before motioning them up the stairs, away from prying eyes and ears. They all nodded, and approached the table in the very back corner of the upstairs balcony. The rest of the guild really paid them no mind, as this had become a fairly commonplace occurrence lately, and even more so since the young girl had been brought in. As they all took a seat, Cobra looked up in surprise at the thoughts drifting from the Lightning Dragon Slayer, then narrowed his eyes, trying to concentrate. Laxus smiled a bit, then asked the others "Hey guys, did any of you sense any Dragon Slayer Magic coming from her?" The other's eyes widened, and they all drifted off in thought. "Ya know, come to think, I don't think I did." Gajeel was the first to comment. "I didn't sense, well, any magic coming off her. None at all." Wendy was the next. "I agree with Gajeel! I mean, obviously she has magic, because, you know, the telepathy and stuff, but...I didn't sense any other magic coming from her at all." Cobra and Natsu nodded in agreement. "Ok then." Laxus sighed. "That then begs the question...what if she isn't a Dragon Slayer?"

The others looked at him in shock. "Well we know that's not true!" Natsu argued immediately. "I mean, we heard the Dragon Scream. Then her asking for help. So where else could it have come from? She was the only one there." He smirked as if he had it all figured out. "Well ok then Flame Brain. Lets use your logic for a sec. Yea. She was the only one there. If she was a Dragon Slayer, we would sense it. We would sense her. But we don't." Cobra taunted quietly. "But if she isn't a Dragon Slayer, then how the fuck do you explain her using a Dragon Scream?" Gajeel interjected before Natsu and Cobra could get started arguing. They all stopped for a minute, thinking quietly. Then, Wendy whispered softly "What if her magic is locked down? Or she's had to hide it for so long, for whatever reason, that we just cant sense it anymore?" They all looked at her in shock. "I didn't even think about that, Pipsqueak." Laxus smiled and tousled the small healer's hair. "That's some good thinking. Now, we either need her to wake up so we can ask her ourselves, or we need to go get someone who can unlock magic." Gajeel snorted. "I think just asking her would be best. What if trying to unlock things just makes things worse? Besides, if she really is a Slayer, I really don't like our chances if she wakes up pissed. I can already tell. That girl's a spitfire." The men around him paled as they thought about that. _Dragon Slayer powers with Erza's temper and Lucy's rage...NO THANK YOU!_ They all quaked a little at that thought, shaking their heads vehemently. "Nope. Not going down that road thank you very much. Nuh uh. Not gonna happen." They all announced in synchronicity. Wendy looked at all of them and smirked quietly. Suddenly, her head snapped to the side, clearly hearing the panicked pounding of the young girl's heart in the infirmary, and the sound of harsh, frantic breaths. She was on her feet in an instant, rushing to the girl's side. The other slayers took a second to realize what was happening, then raced after her.

 _ **Tori's POV**_

She felt like she was at the bottom of the ocean, trying to swim her way to the surface (Yes, she DID actually know what that felt like...Stupid Overgrown Lizard...) Gradually, the pitch black gave way to a dark navy blue, then to a lighter blue gray, and then, finally, she felt her eyelids flickering. She couldn't sense anyone else in the room with her, and as her eyelids finally fluttered open, she realized that most of her pain was gone, too. As she lay there and started trying to stretch her cramped and locked up muscles, she could hear quiet conversation on the other side of the wall. She listened to it for a minute, before realizing it was the group of slayers sitting at a table on the other side, and they were talking about...her! She smirked, glad to know her years of training to keep her Dragon Slayer Magic hidden from others had actually worked! And against other Dragon Slayers! She heard a soft chuckle come from her beast. _**"Good morning child. I am glad to see you finally awake. They have been worried sick about you."**_ _Good morning to you too, you overgrown lizard._ But she felt a fond smile slip onto her face as she heard Suijin's voice in her head. _How long have I been out?_ _ **"Its been 10 days today, little one. Even I was starting to worry. You've never come that close before."**_ _Yea I know. Trust me. It was an experience that I have no intention of repeating._ She smirked as she felt him give her a glare.

Then, she was distracted as she heard more of the conversation going on between the slayers. They wanted to...what?! Immediately, she felt her muscles lock up, the panic threatening to choke her. Her chest constricted, and it felt like her heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest. She started gasping for air as her airways closed up. The panic was almost too much to bear. She could faintly hear Suijin's voice in her head, trying to calm her down, but she couldn't hear the words he was speaking to her over the screaming in her own mind. _NO! NO NO NO NONONONO! I can't go through that again! I can't! Can't let them do that. If they do...NO! I CAN'T GO BACK THERE! No one can know. If my Dragon Slayer magic is revealed, then HE can find me again! NOOOOOO!_ As the thoughts and screams ripped through her, she sat bolt upright in bed, feeling the panic take over. No way could she let HIM find her again. It just couldn't happen. She may as well be dead if he did. She could feel her body going into shock. All she could hear was the pounding of her own heartbeat, and her vision started to tunnel. She was barely able to discern the door to the infirmary slamming open, and the pretty young blue haired girl come rushing in. "Hush! Hush now! It's ok! I've got you. Its ok. Its going to be ok. Just breathe. Shush now. Breathe. You're ok." The young bluenette wrapped her arms around Tori and held her close, stroking her hair and whispering soft, soothing words in her ear. She also released a small amount of magic into her body, willing her to calm down. Tori's breathing was slowing down, as was the frantic beating of her heart, as the other slayers came rushing into the room, teeth bared and snarls rippling from their throats, trying to find what or who had scared the girl in the bed so badly, with one exception. One of them came in with his eye locked on hers. The tall slayer had one vivid violet eye, the other was missing with a massive scar in its place. His nostrils flared, but he kept his gaze locked on hers. With no strange scents in the room, the three other boys allowed their bodies to relax a bit, and, as one, turned to face her as she sat in the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gajeel POV**_

Gajeel couldn't believe what the others were suggesting. _Finding a mage to break into her mind and try to force her powers to the surface? Really?_ He thought that, after everything that they had all been through, with all of the bad shit that had happened in all of their pasts, they would be a little more respectful of an unconscious girl laying in one of the infirmary beds on the other side of the wall. They all had shitty lives before coming to Fairy Tail. Pasts that they would rather forget. Why would it be any different with this girl? And why the FUCK would they want to try to force her magic out? He just couldn't understand it. "I think just asking her would be best. What if trying to unlock things just makes things worse? Besides, if she really is a Slayer, I really don't like our chances if she wakes up pissed. I can already tell. That girl's a spitfire." He chuckled when he saw the others pale. He knew what they were thinking. _Slayer Powers and a fiery attitude...dangerous combination._ Suddenly, Wendy's eyes went wide, and she launched herself from her chair, racing for the door of the infirmary. Only seconds after she left, his ears caught the frantic pounding of the girl in the infirmary's heart, and her ragged breaths. The others must have picked it up at the same time, because, as one, they knocked over the table to follow the small bluenette. Snarls were rippling from their throats as they crossed the threshold of the room, instantly looking for whatever had the girl so damn terrified. Wendy was calming her down, if her slowing heartbeat and quieting breaths was any indication. When no threat could be found, the men, as one, turned to face the girl in the bed.

As his gaze made it to the bed, however, his eyes bugged out, and he could feel a bit of blood dripping from his nose. From his peripheral vision, he could see that Cobra and Laxus were having the same problem. Natsu didn't seem to really notice, but the flame brain was mated to Lisanna, so...of course he wouldn't notice any girl but her. The girl before them was definitely no girl. She was all woman. And she was completely naked. Her dark hair was parted from behind over her shoulders, falling in two wavy lines down her front, over the swell of her breasts, and pooling at her waist, some of it slipping under the sheet that had settled at her hips, dangerously low on her abdomen. The creamy swell of her breasts were barely covered by her hair. Clearly she was VERY well endowed. Her waist narrowed almost sinfully, before flaring out to a perfect set of hips. Her skin was a beautiful caramel color, tanned to a bronze where her clothes hadn't covered.. He knew he was staring, but so were Laxus and Cobra. Suddenly, he heard Cobra hiss, and he felt a strong hand on his arm, wrenching his gaze away from the intoxicating sight in front of him. He found himself staring at the door, along with Laxus and Natsu, with Cobra forcefully keeping their gaze away from her. "What the FUCK Cobra?" He snarled. He didn't appreciate being forced away from looking at the captivating beauty that was the girl...no, woman...in the infirmary bed, but Cobra just shot him and the other Slayers a glare before motioning them out the door. "Out there. I'll explain. But not in here." The others looked at him, confusion leaking through their irritation, but followed him. Gajeel heard him pause at the door and call softly to Wendy. "The guys and I need to talk about something out here Pipsqueak. See if you can get her to talk. Oh, and she might want some water." With that, he followed the rest of them out the door, shutting it firmly behind him. They waited for him to catch up, then followed him as he led them outside. Laxus was being surprisingly obedient. As the Alpha, he usually didn't take kindly to being ordered around, or any other form of challenge, but he was just listening to Cobra for once. Gajeel just shook his head and followed Cobra to the training area outside the guild hall. Cobra must have heard something from her soul, something that really threw him off. He'd never seen him act like this. When they were far enough away that they couldn't be heard by anyone, including Wendy and the other girl in the infirmary, Cobra stopped, looked each of them in the eye, and began speaking. "Guys, we've got to be really, really careful with that girl. I got a glimpse of what scared her so fucking bad. Yea. She's a slayer. But she's locked her own magic down. She went through some really bad shit. The entire time you guys were on Tenrou? Well, she was a prisoner." And he began to explain what he had seen.

 _ **Flashback**_

Tori sighed. She had just turned 13. Stupid _Lizard. You should be here._ _ **I am here child.**_ _NO! This doesn't count! You should be here with me. Like, next to me, not a voice in my brain. I hate you for leaving me._ She pouted and slumped against the boulder she was leaning against. _**You don't actually hate me, do you Tori?**_ _No, Suijin. I could never hate you._ She sighed. _I just...I just miss you. So fucking much. Especially on my birthday. You know what today means to me. You found me on my birthday. 12 years ago. You found me and took me in. And now...your gone. You have been for 7 years. And every year, it hurts just as much as when you left. Especially since you left me a month before my fucking birthday 7 years ago you asshole. ONE MONTH!_ There was silence in her head for a minute, then a heavy sigh. _**You know why I did, child. I explained why I had to. I am sorry that it had to come to this, but you know, as well as I did, that there was nothing that could be done to change the course of events.**_ _I know, Suijin. I know. I just miss you. A lot. And not having you here hurts._ A sound behind her brought her out of her discussion with her dragon, and she tensed and whipped around, her lip curling in a snarl.

A tall young man was walking towards her, a smile on his handsome face. She found herself staring at him, then looked away, blushing. He flashed her a devastating smile, and bowed. "Hello, beautiful. What is a pretty young thing like you doing out here all by yourself? You shouldn't be out here alone. It's dangerous. Pretty little girls like yourself might get hurt out here." She flushed a brighter shade of red and looked at the ground, unable to meet his gaze. "I-I'm ok. Thanks though. I can take care of myself." She stuttered. He leaned in, slipping his fingers under her chin, and tilting her face up to look into his. "Why don't you come with me, Sweetheart? I promise, I'll take really good care of you. After all, I'm a powerful mage, and I promise, I won't let anything hurt a doll like you." She couldn't move. His eyes were mesmerizing. "U-uumm. Re-really, I'm ok. I'm a mage too." His eyes flickered, showing something that she couldn't discern, and then it was gone. "Oh really? I would never have guessed! What kind of magic can you do?" He smiled indulgently, clearly expecting something simple, or for her to just be bluffing. She puffed up a little, knowing that she was going to be able to impress him with her powerful magic. "I'm a Water Dragon Slayer!" She announced proudly, her face beaming. He jolted back for a minute, staring at her, obviously surprised. "Wow! Really? Now that is something I would LOVE to see. Would you be willing to show me what you can do?" Her face turned even redder, if that was even possible, and she nodded silently. Her heart was doing funny little skipping beats in her chest. She couldn't believe that this good looking guy was interested in talking to her and seeing her magic. She wanted to impress him. So she looked up at him and smiled, and then stepped away from the boulder, facing into the empty field next to them. "You might want to stay behind me. I don't want to accidentally hurt you." She grinned sheepishly at him as he moved behind her, and then turned to face the field again.

She focused on her magic, letting it build and swirl inside of her, and she focused on allowing it to build at the back of her throat. The pressure built and built, until she could hardly stand it, and then she let it go with a "Water...Dragon...RRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!" She let the magic build up explode from her throat, blasting out from her mouth, and destroying a good part of the field in front of her. She giggled and glanced back. His gaze was impressed and...something else...calculating, maybe? She couldn't be sure, as it disappeared as soon as she saw it and he grinned at her. "That. Was. Awesome! Do you know other moves?" She smiled brightly at him and nodded, then proceeded to show him the rest of the Water Dragon Slayer magic that she knew. She was exhausted by the time she was done, and panting heavily, but grinning. He was watching and applauding. "Wow! That was amazing! You are so strong for such a young, delicate girl. Tell me, gorgeous, what's your name, and how old are you?" She turned beet red at the compliment. "M-my name is Tori. Torianna Syltar, and I'm 13." She looked at the ground. "Today is actually my birthday. I just turned 13 today." He gave her that devastating smile again. "OH really?! Well, in that case, we absolutely have to celebrate! Come with me. I have a couple friends that would love to meet you, and we can all celebrate your birthday together!" As he spoke, he slipped his arm behind her, placing his hand on her lower back, and gently steered her next to him as he walked, noting the way she blushed and jumped a bit at the contact, and smirking to himself.

Once they reached town, he took her to meet his "friends". They ended up partying with her well into the night. She politely refused the alcohol they offered her, saying that, with her magic, it didn't work on her like it did other people, since her body would just convert it to water. So, when she wasn't looking, one of them slipped something in her drink, and within 30 minutes, she was unconscious, slumped down in her seat. The men grinned evilly. They picked her up and carried her to a waiting vehicle, and then drove off. From that day, Tori's life was hell. She was kept chained and shackled, locked in a cell. The men who had kidnapped her were part of a dark guild called Death's Embrace. They wanted her to join them and fight for them. She, of course refused. So she was punished. She was beaten, starved, and locked in a cell with magic canceling cuffs. As she got older, and her body matured, the man who had first found her, Trystan, had come up with a new punishment for her, each time she refused to fight for them. Every time she said no, he used her as a plaything. He took3R everything from her. By the time she was 19, turning 20, her body had been defiled so many times, in so many ways, she had lost count. But she continued to say no. By that time, she had locked her Dragon Slayer Magic down so deeply, no one could even sense it any more. Since that was what he wanted, that was exactly what she would make sure he never got. One day, after a particularly brutal punishment for refusing to help, again, he was called away on an urgent matter, and forgot to lock the magic canceling cuffs correctly. She waited till all was quiet, around 2:00 in the morning, before she made her move.

She slipped out of the cuffs, using her knowledge of water magic to help slip her hands through the metal. Once she was free of them, she easily squeezed through the bars of her cell. Instead of trying to get through the entire complex, she looked for the nearest escape route. She found an open window in an empty room, and took a chance. As she jumped up and caught the edge of the sill, she heard voices heading her way. She arched her back, flinging herself through the open window and out onto the ground. Once she hit, she immediately rolled away, and then used her rolling momentum to herself up on her feet and running. And she didn't stop. She ran all that night, stopping for only a moment at a stream to replenish some of her energy with fresh water, and then took off running again.

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

The male slayers were all snarling in fury by the time Cobra finished his story. "So, you're saying that she only got away from that...worthless piece of SHIT...just a couple months ago?" Gajeel asked, half incredulous at the strength of will the girl must have had, and half in furious rage that the man who had hurt her so badly was still out there, and probably still hunting her. The other slayers bristled at that, and snarled again, glancing around as if he might be lurking around town. Cobra nodded sadly. He had seen just how broken she had been. Just what had been done to her. The level of depravity that that man was capable of made even him sick. He looked at them. "You see now why I turned you away so quickly? The girl is seriously damaged. We have to handle her gently if we don't want to shatter her completely. I heard what freaked her out so badly. She heard us talking about forcefully unlocking her powers. She panicked, thinking that if her powers are unlocked, this Tristan person will be able to track her down. We're gonna have to take this one slow, guys. I've never seen so much damage to a soul before. Hers is...fragmented. It's seriously almost painful to look at." The others just looked at him, the rage still evident on their faces. As one, they all looked at each other, and then back at the guild. "We will hunt that sick, sorry son of a bitch down." Laxus declared. "He won't get away with this. Tori is going to be a member of Fairy Tail, and we avenge any wrong done to any member of ours. He will regret ever hurting her." The looks on the slayer's faces turned positively feral as they growled in agreement. "Wendy is gonna take good care of her, but I think that Bunny Girl, Cana, Lisanna, Ever, and Mira would be good additions to that little group. I have a feeling that surrounding her with those girls will make anything better." Gajeel grinned a bit, and the rest of the slayers chuckled. Natsu piped up. "I bet she would like the exceeds, too! They can snuggle her and make her smile! All girls like little fluffy animals!" The others cracked up at that, but agreed with him. The exceeds would be good for her. Maybe they could get her her own exceed someday soon. It might help with the healing process. They were all still chuckling a little as they walked back inside the guild hall.


End file.
